The Last of the Lost
by PizzaGrenade
Summary: Is she awake? Is she asleep? The days just sort of blend into nightmares. Raven can no longer tell the difference. (This story is a Rewrite of my other Teen Titans FanFic, My Child.)


All there was, was nothing. She floated aimlessly through a plain of white nothingness.

No light, no shadows. Just the complete absence of color enveloping her.

Raven clutched her head as the she stared at the blank canvas of this.. this.. She had no idea what to call it. It stung her brain, causing a nearly blinding headache as she tried to comprehend this world, or the effect it was having on her body.

She felt as though she was being pulled forward. No backwards. No left, no right. Raven couldn't tell. It was as if she was being pulled in every direction at once, yet she felt as she was also not moving at all.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she screamed as a piercing noise dug into her ears. She squeezed her eyes tight, clawing at her ears as she tried to cry, to relieve the pain, but nothing would come out.

Raven felt as though everything was being pushed inside of her.

The sound, her tears.

She felt like her body was going to explode, she clutched her stomach, tearing at her clothes, trying to let whatever was inside of her out.

She tried to cough but even that was being pushed back into her. She choked and tried to scream but she couldn't she could only stare into the vast nothingness around her.

Then it all stopped. The pain. The choking.

Raven was gently lowered to what felt like a solid surface. She collapsed to her knees. Breathing hard, Raven wiped away her tears, still holding her stomach.

A tear fell from her face and hit the surface. Like a pool of water, the ground? Ground? She didn't know, but she watched as it rippled across the surface. Her mind went blank.

Getting to her feet she looked around. Everything was still except for the ripple, as it continued around her, encircling her. The ripple cast out, about 20 feet in every direction, seeming to hit a wall and proceed to ripple back to where her tear fell.

Was she boxed in? Was this an illusion of nothingness or just another attempt at trying to comprehend this.. world?

Raven stepped toward the wall, or away from it. It felt like she was walking in every direction at once. Like, she was being led by some unseen force, or was it holding her still.

She stopped attempting to move. It only confused her more.

Taking in a deep breath, Raven tried to relax. Her heart beating at an increased rate.

"Hello," she called out.

Her voice echoed around her and continue to echo until the echo was abruptly cut off.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

She then felt a presence. An oddly familiar one, but not like a friend more like family. Raven was never close to her family so it was an alien feeling to her. She turned around, in some direction, to see a figure standing out in the distance.

"Hello?"

No response. The figure was cloaked in what looked like shadow, not cast over them, but more worn by them. It bleed off of their body like smoke.

"Who are you?" Raven said, but it echoed back to her in a whisper, "What are you?"

She grew upset, angry, like she was a lost little girl.

"Where am I?" She shouted, the echo whispered back, "Who am I?"

Raven felt a force come down onto her shoulder, she looked to she a clawed gauntlet. It pressed its sharp claws to her skin as it forced her body to turn around.

She stumbled but was held up by the hand. She looked up, and her eyes nearly fell back into her head as she saw sight of a blank black face with a wide, hungry grin.

She froze. She was struck with fear. It wasn't something she would normally be afraid of but the fear felt overwhelming. It blanketed Raven's mind as she could only stare at the thing before her.

Its head was round but came to a pointed jaw. There were not facial details, except for the mouth, but even then, it had no lips. It wore a metal cuirass and gauntlets, each with jagged spikes and edges. The rest of the figure was cloaked down to its feet.

It was massive. Not wide but tall. Raven just now realized it had lifted her to meet its face.

Its grin grew wider, stretching from ear to ear.. if it had any. The creature slowly opened its mouth. Raven shivered, its mouth larger enough to bite her head clear off. And it could. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't move. The claws dug into her shoulders, burned, as if something was pushing its way through the fingers into her body.

The creature release a massive, ear piercing screech as Raven was jerked awake.

She was in her room. Everything was quiet, everything was still.

Raven stared down her bed. She felt like her heart stopped. That the world stopped.

She screamed.

Her door flew open with Robin running threw.

"Raven," he shouted, coming to her side.

She threw herself into him. Crying into his shoulder.

She told him about her nightmare, the nothingness, the pain, the figure, and the creature. She was able to piece together everything as if she really experienced it. Robin stared at her as she told him. His eyes wide, she was terrified, and he felt it.

After she was done, he hugged her. She held onto him tight.

"It's okay, Raven," he said, "it was only a dream. She would never let them hurt you."

Ravens eyes shot open. She slowly sat up, staring wide at Robin.

"What do you mean, 'she'?"

"Mother of course," Robin continued, the room seemed to stretch. "She loves you, and wants nothing to happen to you."

Raven threw the covers off of herself. Pushing away from Robin. He stood up from the bed, stretching toward the ceiling. The shadows cloaked him, his eyes faded, his hair fell out and his smile grew from ear to ear.

"No, no, no, no," Raven covered her ears and closed her eyes as a screech filled the room.

"This isn't real!"

Raven was grabbed, her eyes shot open as she was pulled up, quickly, to the creatures face.

With a wide, unmoving grin, she heard, "Of course it is."

She was dropped, hard onto her bed, her back arching as she felt a spike pierce her body.

She woke up.

 **A/N: This is a story that I have previously started but I was very unsatisfied with the direction I was taking it. I know there were a few people who were excited to see it continue, and are probably a little disappointed that I disappeared instead, but I hope that they will still tune in and read the new version of my story.**

 **This story will contain original characters and, hopefully, will not contain a relationship because an OC and an already established character. I will try. :P**


End file.
